1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a power management integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit with multi-functional parameter setting and a multi-functional parameter setting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a voltage identification definition (VID) generated by a central processing unit (CPU) varies with its working mode to dynamically adjust its working voltage (or core voltage) for saving power consumption. When the computer system does not require a huge amount of operational power consumption, the CPU provides the VID to a voltage regulator according to the working mode of the CPU. After that, the voltage regulator lowers the working voltage of the CPU according to the VID.
A conventional integrated circuit (IC) for voltage adjustment generally has additional functions, for example, a droop function for sensing if there is a droop current. When the IC with additional functions performs a voltage adjustment, the IC normally requires other pins, and also quite many additional setting elements so as to adjust the working voltage of the CPU. However, this may increase not only a whole area of the IC but also manufacturing cost.
With advances in electronic technologies, more and more functions are included in the IC. As there are limitations on the number of pins of the IC, some ICs are incapable of increasing other function settings by their limited numbers of pins.